


Home is where the heart is

by Tahemalie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Langst, M/M, Post Season 2, hoo boy this is some angst shit, lance is gonna go through some shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:05:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9437330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tahemalie/pseuds/Tahemalie
Summary: When Lance stays awake to watch the castle, a mysterious person called Lotor contacts him.Trouble ensues.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HOY BOY IM BACK WITH FANFIC

For Lance, night shifts were the epitome of loneliness. Sitting by himself in the control room was fun for the first couple of days, since he could toy around with the settings a bit and prank on some of his paladin-mates (Keith, specifically, was the best one to prank). Yet, after a couple of weeks -he assumed, he was still not sure how time worked in Altean- it became a time to reflect on everything he had done. It became nights where he would end up crying because homesickness didn’t just disappear overnight. Instead, it became exponentially worse. And it wasn’t like he could ask anyone to join in with him. Not even Coran, who had publicly declared Lance was his favorite paladin. Plus, wearing a mask of happiness wasn’t so bad -sometimes he even believed it himself.

It was one of those lonely nights. He sat slouched in his chair, staring at the monitors with a hint of boredom and sadness in his eyes. Pidge had advised him to learn the Altean language, like they were doing, but he’d rather not be killed by a hologram. Too bad for you, Pidge.

His eyes darted to the endless view outside -dark, big, scary, intimidating. Far from home. He missed the feeling of sun, familiar hugs, cold rain. It was painful.

But hey, he wanted to become a pilot, right?

A sigh left his lips before he murmured a song in the darkness. He would kill to hear that again. He should have brought his music player.

‘Sounds pretty good,’ a voice suddenly murmured lowly through the intercom. Lance immediately sat up, a red tint filling his skin. The voice was unfamiliar, yet there was something soothing to it. The way they talked was almost enchanting, in some form. ‘Boy, do wish I could sing like that.’

Lance frowned. He should stay wary. Yet, he sounded nice, so he might as well do the same. He grinned. ‘Heh, it’s one of my many talents.’

A small laugh sounded from the other side, it was smooth, it sounded genuine. ‘I found this signal when I was browsing through frequencies. You were accidentally broadcasting it.’

 

Lance shrugged. Maybe it wasn’t a bad idea after all to learn the language. Then maybe he could read up what he was doing while pressing countless buttons labeled in an unknown alfabet. ‘Well, I’m glad you enjoyed my little show. I’m on night shift. Sleeping shift? You get kinda lost what time is in space. It get’s boring here after a while. The name’s Lance.’ 

‘Lotor, pleased to meet you, Lance.’ 

\--

It was several weeks down the road. Every time Lance had his night shift, he was happier to go. He and the stranger got talking, every night, about adventures they went through. The blue paladin told about that time he was stuck with mermaids, how he went into space at all, how he freed people from spaceships. Lotor had told him he was from a small planet near a star he couldn’t even pronounce the name of, where he lead a relatively peaceful life with his family. Lance couldn’t help but feel jealous. He could only wish for that kind of life right now. His life went from zero to hundred real fast, and it was difficult to deal with. Luckily, his shifts became nicer talking to this random guy. It was actually something he looked forward to. His voice was nice to listen to.

‘So, this one time, we got this day off.’ Lance started, throwing his legs over the arm rest and leaning his head back. ‘I wanted to go to the pool, I’m extremely tired from fighting evil aliens and stuff, you know. I thought, what’s a better idea than check out the pool. Because, you know, pools, water, reminds me of home, that kinda stuff.’

‘Seems reasonable,’ Lotor replied.

‘Right? So I stand in this elevator, shirtless, ready to swim. Door is about to close, you know who walks in?’

‘Lemme guess, it was the mullet boy,’. Lances face turns red for a second, as he nods.

‘Yeah! How’d you know?’ Lance asks, laughing nervously.

‘Lance McClain, the only thing you’ve been talking about for the last few times is him. I don’t know you for long but you sound like you like this guy. Right or wrong.’

Lance gulped. Of course, Keith was perfect in any way possible -for a Galran guy- and he would be lying if he hadn’t been fantasizing about him. but no. That was normal right? You do that to normal teammates too. He thought about the others too. It was normal. ‘N-No, of course not.’

From the other side of the line sounded a loud laughter. ‘Aw Lance has a little crush on mullet boy! He must feel honored to have you love him of all guys!’

‘Am not! I don’t like him! He’s annoying, he’s too good at everything, his sword skills are too good -his body too, on that regard..’ A silence fell for a second, realising what he just said. He shook his beat-red head. ‘No, I don’t like him. Definitely NOT.’

 

He could practically feel Lotor smirking on the other side. Stupid space alien he had just met and knew him too well. Then a silence hit. Lance’s expression dropped as a low murmur left his lips.

‘Not like anyone would be able to like me.’

His eyes darted to the ground as he folded his arms and curled himself into a ball. Sadness filled his face.

‘Maybe they don’t.’

Lance looked up in surprise. Then he frowned. That wasn’t really the nicest thing to say. But the truth wasn’t always nice, he supposed. ‘Yeah, the truth hurts, I suppose. But what do I do then? I can’t return home, I can’t create wormholes. It’ll take me light years to reach home!’

A soft hum emerged from the intercom (or whatever Coran called that thing). ‘I have an idea. Lance, how about you come visit me? We’ve been talking for a while now, and I think our people -as stupid as they are- could really use a good sharpshooter like you. You never know what the galaxy is gonna bring you.’

Lance had to think about that. He never saw this Lotor guy before. But even through hardships, like feeling inadequate compared to your teammates as well as being practically comic relief, Lotor didn’t judge him. 

Lotor was always there for Lance, every night since they met.

Should he just do it?

Lance sighed, looking at his twiddling thumbs. 

‘You know, I live near an ocean. It rains here a lot.’

Lance looked up. With a little doubt on his lips, he murmured.

‘Tell me the coordinates.’


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith wakes up and is uneasy. When he goes to check whether Lance is okay, he notices something is wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah so I was very inspired to immediately write the second chapter lmao, anyways hope you enjoy!

When Keith woke up, something felt off. He couldn’t exactly place what that was, but it was unsettling him. The clock in his room told him a time he couldn’t read, so instead of worrying about that, he thought it was a good time to go and explore the castle instead. Taking a walk normally put him at ease, and there were a lot of places he had yet to discover in this gigantic floating space ship.

He sat up on his bed, grabbed the Galran knife that once belonged to his mother, and tucked it in the sheath. Why he brought his knife remained a mystery to him too. Maybe there was an infiltrator on the ship? If that was the case, and they went for the control panel, Lance would be all alone. Better check that out first.

The hallways were still dimly lit, yet Keith’s eyes were well adjusted to the darkness so he could at least walk around without waking the rest of the paladins. The footsteps echoed from the walls, giving a unusual, familiar sort of tranquility. It reminded him of home. His expression turned bitter. What was his home? He surely liked being around people here, it gave some light to his life. But if it was home? He didn’t know.

Once he arrived at the control room, he frowned. The lights were all on but the door was opened the slightest bit. Lance never let his door open when he was on sleep shift.

He made his way into the unusual silent room. Normally, there would be beeping noises, whistling, humming and sometimes even snoring. But this time, it was none of those at all. Keith frowned before he let out a hoarse “Hello..?’

Instead of a reply, a jump from a chair or a sleepy ‘huh..?’ there was nothing. Instead, the sound found his way back to Keith. It felt uneasy to him. Lance was irresponsible, immature and sometimes a bit overly competitive, but he would never leave his shift like that. No -there was something going on here.

He walked up to Lance’s chair and felt it. Cold. His butt hadn’t been sitting here for at least an hour or two. ‘Lance, what are you up to..?’ he whispered.

He took place on his chair (which sort of felt funny for an unknown reason) and pressed a few buttons, checking the castle for unnatural breaches. Nothing odd. No defenses being shut off in the last 12 hours.

Then something odd caught his eye. An escape pod was missing? Keith frowned as he looked at the time it left. 

Approximately 2 hours.

His eyes widened. No, Lance wouldn’t just -leave like that! It couldn’t be! He felt the anger inside him rise. He tried to calm himself down, seeing if the tracker could pick up where Lance was. A red screen flashed up. Whatever it read, it didn’t show an indication of a location. Keith slammed his hands down on the arm rests. “Quiznak, Lance, what are you doing?!”

He flew up from Lance’s chair and ran down the hallway to the pods. How in his mother’s name was he going to find out where this idiot was? So many questions rose up inside him, why the quiznak he’d leave them being the most prominent one. He opened the door to his destination, and as he had predicted, one of the escape pods was gone. Nowhere to be found. 

He really wanted to punch something.

Something felt odd, though. On the place of the missing vehicle there seemed to be a piece of… paper? He walked up to it, squatted to his knees. He was right. It was difficult to read Lance’s messy handwriting, but he could make out what it was. Oh -the series of numbers were all too clear to him.

They were coordinates.

Something -his head, mainly- told Keith to just wake everyone up and inspect the situation. But his other side -his heart- realised that this might get Lance in a lot of trouble.

His intuition made the choice for him, and before he had properly registered it, he was already in the nearest pod. He entered the coordinates, turned the tracking off (he didn’t want more people following him), ripped the coordinates in small pieces and took off.

\--

Wherever he was going wasn’t extremely far from the castle’s current location. It was about a 2 hour drive -flight?- away, actually. The planet was rather blue. Was it a water planet? Did Lance just miss the ocean and decided to go to this random planet which happened to be nearby? He didn’t know, but it seemed unlikely. Keith’s mind was cluttered while trying to reason Lance’s leaving. He didn’t seem to act very odd, or at least he hadn’t noticed it?

Upon closer inspection, the blue wasn’t water. It was a desert. He crossed that possibility from his list. No, Lance would never willingly go to a blue desert planet.

In his pod, he scouted the nearby area. The sand was hard and cracking because of draught, so it didn’t fly up, which he was relatively grateful for. That would at least make an easier scouting session. The texture of the ground kind of reminded him of the desert he lived in -but then blue.

When Keith squinted his eyes, he saw a grey cloud of… smoke? Keith’s eyes widened. That couldn’t be…?

“Lance, please don’t tell me…” he hummed almost angrily. 

Yet his fears got answered.

“No, no, NO!” Keith shouted, landing the ship and jumping out of it as fast as he possibly could. He ran faster than his feet could handle, he couldn’t be..!

The pod’s front part -which he presumed held the engine- was emitting a dark grey smoke. The top was bent in and a big crack was visible on the glass, tinted cockpit. He couldn’t look through it with the heat of the sun reflecting the light back. Without much hesitation, he opened the door to enter the crashed space vehicle.

“Lance!” he yelled. He pulled the pilot seat back.

It was empty once again.

Confusion hit Keith like a rock. There was no blood in the cockpit or surrounding it, so Lance wasn’t hurt. It wasn’t like the ship was angled too -it seemed like a good landing. But why was stuff still smashed?

Why was a vehicle broken, while it had a perfect landing?

He frowned as his hand trailed over the seat. It was cold, again. ‘Lance Mcclain, what are you up to…?’ he hushed, eyes wide as he rested his hand on the back rest.

Then his eyes caught sparks emitting from the control panel. A clear dent was visible, a couple of wires now being exposed. The impact could never ruin the control pad from the inside. Especially because it seemed the wires were cut carefully. Keith better not touch that. When he glanced down, he saw a blue rock sitting in the cockpit. Okay, that _definitely_ didn’t belong there. 

According to his logic, there could be two possibilities. Either Lance smashed the control panel himself, but knowing Lance, that would be one of the unlikely scenarios. Lance might be an idiot, but he wasn’t stupid. At least, not stupid enough to purposely break his only way out of here. Even if he didn’t want to leave, he wouldn’t. Or he thought of Lance smarter than he is.

The other option seemed more likely to be fitting in this situation.

Someone smashed Lance’s only way out of here. 

Someone didn’t _want_ him to leave.

That left the next question; where was he now?

Keith made his way outside, met with the warmth of the blue desert. There was no sign of a breeze, which would help him with tracking, but it would be terrible because it was very warm here. He glanced at the ground before he jumped out. There seemed to be a few tracks, some being a creature he hadn’t seen before. One being his own, and one being… Lance? At least, those prints resembled a human.

Keith grabbed his black hair and tied it back in a ponytail before he unsheathed his sword. He had no clue where he was, and, more importantly, where Lance was.

‘I’m gonna find you, Lance,’ He said to the sky. ‘I promise.’

He jumped out of the pod and carefully followed the footprints on the ground. Keith just hoped he was okay. He needed to be okay, for the team. Yeah, for the team.

The tracks were easy to follow. They weren’t determined, but they did follow a straight line. While he was walking, staring at the ground, his mind wandered off. There was no good reason for him to leave out of the blue. He wasn’t extra sentimental the day before, he seemed to have an ordinary day. He wasn’t sad, he wasn’t angry. There was no correlation.

Of course, there had been times he seemed to be lost in a daydream. When they were discussing a plan earlier on, he seemed to be out of it. When Allura asked Lance something, he couldn’t properly answer. it was odd for him, normally he was the one always making witty comments or complaining. 

He did seem to be complaining less about getting the night shift, but Keith was sure it was just because he was getting used to the tasks he was given. He didn’t complain anymore if Coran asked him to help cleaning. Keith was sure it was the same situation.

It infuriated Keith couldn’t pinpoint the reason for Lance’s leave. Yet, as stressful as this situation was, it was nice to be outside for a change. After a while, being stuck inside the castle got on his nerves, especially since he was used to so much outdoor. If he now wanted to go outside, he would have to fly through space, and that wasn’t really… nice. To say it like that.

It was nice to be surrounded by nature again, even if the cracked desert floor was blue and the sky was even more so. No wonder Lance went to this planet for whatever reason. It was just like that annoying, old song.

Keith pushed his thoughts to the back of his mind as he noticed a change in the tracks. They appeared to be further apart, less visible, hasty. It almost seemed like he was… Running?

He squatted down to the floor and glanced around to find other tracks. At first, he couldn’t find anything. But as he looked to the left, which appeared to be a hill, he saw different tracks. Keith frowned in confusion. So… Lance ran into a lizard? It was the same unfamiliar print as from back at the pod.

Should he be worried?

He rose to his feet again and started following the tracks again. The lizard appeared to be following the paladin, and soon the trail of lizards multiplied. Two, three… four… six…ten…

Oh no.

Keith was already worriedly running. He barely even realised he did so. His mind was clouded with terrible things. ‘No, no, no….’ he kept on repeating, his voice hazy and filled with concern. ‘Please don’t tell me..’

At this point, Lances tracks weren’t as straightforward anymore. They were cluttered together by the paws of lizards, countless of them. As Keith kept on looking at the ground, he tried to figure out what happened. They must have been fighting, there was no other way.

As soon as Keith laid his eyes on a lizard-like creature, his thought process got confirmed. The brown-ish blood made the sand a deep black. It was ominous, creepy. Keith counted more lizards. He could feel his concern eb away. Luckily Lance had fought them off.

Yet, as the human footprints continued, a new track had formed.

Another lizard, but this one was exceptionally big.

Keith gasped, his shaking hand forming over his lips.

As he looked around, surrounded by death and black blood, there was one thing that stood out to him.

‘No..’ he whispered, his voice shaking. ‘Lance…’

His knees hit the ground as he observed the rock-hard soil.

This time, it wasn’t black. His fingertips grazed over the hot sand, leaving a clear smudge on his fingertips. He glanced up in desperation, trying to find something as if his own life depended on it.

The trail he was following changed. Instead of clear, human footsteps, who were determined and unharmed and _Lances’_ of all paladins.

The trail had changed into human blood, which shimmered purple on the soil, and it continued for as long as he could see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...
> 
> Did i mention i love to end my chapters on cliffhangers?
> 
> Anyways my blog is yuriotchkya.tumblr.com if youre curious


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoy mami we're back and this chapter is longer than before! Hope you'll enjoy!!
> 
> Also: I want to thank everyone that left a comment. It's really nice to hear of you guys!

Lance wasn’t sure how long he had been lying on the desert floor. Wounds on his chest, back, and especially his collarbone stung. It took up all his strength to somehow stay conscious, and while he had tried to stand up and move again, he couldn’t. He didn’t have the strength for it. He could feel his body heating up in the burning sun of this unknown planet.

How long it had been, he didn’t know. He rolled to his side, let his fingers caress the harsh, blue soil. While it wasn’t the ocean, the color was still relatively soothing to him. It was calm, it reminded him of rain and water and life and home. It reminded him of Blue, the lion he had left behind in the ship.

Which was fine, by the way. He was sure that everyone was capable of finding a more suitable pilot than him. He was going to die here anyway. Alone, just out of reach of a forest.

He tried to walk his way out of the desert to find a sign of life, and when he was fighting the lizards who-knows-how-long-ago, he tried his best to make his way to the forest. Yet, his bleeding body fell to the ground after a good half hour worth of walking at a slow pace. His hand had been on his shoulder, where the bigger lizard had clawed over. The wound led all the way over to his lower back. That would definitely be a scar, or the cause of his death for that matter.

Perhaps Lance was meant to die like this. It wasn’t like people liked him back at the castle. He was just a useless piece of junk they kept around because they wanted to form Voltron. He just was a wannabe-sharpshooter, who died all alone in a desert because he was too desperate for friends. 

Something inside him hoped someone would come for him, even more so if it was something he didn’t know. Then at least he wouldn’t need to explain anything, he could just say he landed on this planet but got attacked. If, for example, Keith would come and get him, he would have to find a valuable reason to both leave his shift and to explain why the quiznak he was here. He definitely didn’t want to do that.

Lance squirmed as the wounds on his back stung. How long had it been since he drunk something? He rolled to his side, trying his best to give the wound some air. It was difficult to move at all, but he didn't want to die painfully.

That didn’t really work out, considering this was literally his worst nightmare.

It was getting harder for Lance to concentrate on staying awake. He took back what he said earlier; he would love it if Keith would take care of him. He closed his eyes and laughed bitterly, clutching his stomach in pain. God… He could feel himself ebbing away… He couldn’t feel his… legs?

In the far distance, he heard a faint thudding. A scream. He couldn’t make out the words, but he could feel warm hands touching his skin. Somehow, he heard a voice. It seemed as if there was a barrier of glass between them. 

‘Don’t worry, Lance,’ the faint voice said. ‘I’ll save you.’

Before he slipped away, he smiled.

\--  
How long it had been, Lance didn’t know. His body was heavy as lead, yet it hurt terribly. What happened again?

Oh.. right.. He went to look for Lotor, landed in the middle of a blue desert he presumed was the ocean, smashed the tracking device in case it turned on, and went to look for him. He got attacked, killed them all but then a gigantic monstrous version of that same kind of lizard appeared. That… thing... had scratched his back open, from his shoulder all the way to his side. Then he saw a forest and tried to walk to it. He fell somehow, and now he was here.

Got it.

Wait. Where _was_ he right now..?

With his eyes closed, he tried his best to observe his surroundings. He was lying on his side, and what he was resting on was kind of hard. It was like a shirt or something, maybe a vest? On closer inspection, he didn’t feel like his upper body was clothed, yet he wasn’t cold. His chest was colder than his back, though. He felt warmth… but not the sun kind of warm. It was central, seemed to be specific for this area. Fire? Yeah, it was fire. He could smell the burning wood in the air. His back was probably to the fire, which, logically, meant that he was facing a cave wall. The campfire reminded him a little bit of having a get together with friends and family in the backyard.

Family. Right. 

Before he could really think about it too much, he heard footsteps. Be casual, Lance. You have to appear as if you’re in a coma. Whoever this person might be, they might be nice? They might also not be.

Oh no, maybe it was Lotor. Oh.. no…

That was a terrible first impression!

He heard a thud of who-knows-what, a sigh and rummaging. Sounds of breathing, tapping of shoes, more sounds of fire, almost like something was put on it. Did he smell… flesh?  
Was this person cooking something..?

Oh, yes he was, and it smelled kind of good. Suddenly Lance realised how long it had been since he had eaten. He didn’t know how much time passed exactly, but judging by the empty feeling in his stomach, it was long.

For some reason, Lance knew he was being looked at. He gulped silently. He didn’t want whoever that was to come closer to him. 

Then he heard a sigh. ‘You’re the stupidest guy I know,’ the voice spoke. Lance inhaled more air out of shock, felt his face turn red.

Keith..?

Then a laugh followed. That was the first time he heard him laugh, ever. Something sounded nice about it. Stupid Keith could even laugh better than him. Stupid, stupid. Did he know he was awake though? That question answered himself as he continued talking, in a sadder tone.

‘Well, apart from myself that is. I was the who just, dove after you all. I should’ve called the rest to save you. I can’t treat your wounds properly here. You seem to be doing better, though, and luckily you’re breathing. That’s good.’

Lance was concerned for a second Keith realised he was awake. He didn’t want that, no. He had to find a way to leave, he couldn’t explain himself. He couldn’t explain why he suddenly left. The blue paladin decided to stay quiet for a little bit.

‘I hope you wake up soon…’ the voice mumbled softly, in a depressing tone. It was sad to hear, and Lance could feel it stinging in his chest. He didn’t know why exactly, but he wanted it to stop. Keith would end up hurt if he stayed any longer here. It’d be his fault.

Lance had to leave soon.

He couldn’t let Keith be hurt on his behalf. No, it was better if he just forgot about him, if he told the rest that he was just gone and it was better to find a new blue paladin.

It’d be better for him too. He could start anew with Lotor. Perhaps Lotor would be able to find a way to Earth for him. He’d have to see about that. And else he could just take the pod… right?

All of a sudden, the big wound stung. His body flamed with pain as he let out a squirm.

Fuck.

Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck.

‘Lance!’ Keith shouted, and Lance could hear the mullet boy scurrying his way over.

Fuck.

Shit.

He fucked up.

Okay, play it cool, Lance. Remember when you used to fake your sickness by grunting and squirming in your bed? If you could do it as a kid, you can do it now too.

Slowly, Lance opened his eyes, leaving out a groan. He tried sitting up, considering rolling on his back wasn’t an option. ‘W-where am I-’

‘Idiot! Lay down!’ Keith scolded, pushing him back down. ‘You’re wounded. Do you want them to open up again?!’ 

‘Someone’s on edge today…’ Lance mumbled, slowly trying to find a comfortable position so he could lie down and look at Keith, which deemed more difficult than anticipated. Keith had probably rolled his eyes.

‘Yeah, wow, how would that be?’ Keith retorted. ‘We’re on a foreign planet because of you!’

That stung. True, because of him they were both here. Well, the original plan didn’t say Keith was supposed to come along. But because of him, Lance was alive now. Suppose that meant they were even?

No, in fact. Now he owed Keith two.

Keith let out a sigh after Lance decided not to reply at all. What was he supposed to say, anyway? The mullet boy turned to the fire, grabbing a stick with some unknown meat of it and handing it to Lance. ‘Here. Eat. You’ve been out for half a day. You must be hungry.’

‘Can I at least sit up now? I feel alright!’ Lance snapped, and without waiting for an answer he sat up. He wasn’t going to eat Ancient Rome style. 

Keith had rolled his eyes at Lance’s actions, yet he didn’t start to argue with him. Pff. Stupid mullet guy. Without really spending too much time on it, Lance started eating. It was an unknown flavor, but it reminded him a bit of chicken. Nice. He knew where he'd be getting his chicken from if he wanted to start up Space KFC one day. 

Now Lance really had the time to look around. He was in a relatively medium cave, good for 3 people. The rock making up the walls was a dark grey, making the fire in the centre seem even brighter. As he glanced outside, he saw it was night. The galaxy was visible on the midnight sky as three moons silently watched over them. It was gorgeous.

‘Listen, Lance, I wanna know-’

‘You can try, but I won’t explain a thing.’

That caught Keith off-guard. He seemed to be remotely annoyed by it, yet he didn’t ask any other questions. He might have been cut off by his tone, which was colder. Colder that Lance liked himself, though. But he had to. He didn’t want to explain himself at all. 

Maybe Keith understood that? Lance didn’t know, but he didn’t mind either. 

Silence fell over both of them, and it was only now Lance really looked at Keith. His hair was up in a ponytail although some strings were plastered against his damp forehead. His deep blue eyes stared at the fire with a combination of angry and sad. Lance wasn’t sure how to feel about that. Keith’s jeans were rolled up to above his boots. His hands, which were holding a stick with skewed meat on it, were dirty, yet they somehow still looked soft. Mullet boy looked good like this, if Lance was honest. Especially when he glanced at him, and gave him a little smile with the corner of his mouth.

‘You know. I’m trying my best not to be mad at you. If you really don’t wanna say anything, I guess it’s okay. I’m just… glad you’re fine.’

Lance laughed nervously. He wasn’t really used to mullet boy behaving like this. Yet, he took it for what it was and enjoyed it for as long as it lasted. ‘Thanks, I guess. Thanks for.. saving me.’ When Keith tried to say something, Lance interrupted him. ‘Of course, who _wouldn’t_ save someone as handsome as me?’

Keith rolled his eyes with annoyance as he inspected the meat. He took a bite of it. ‘Anyways, I treated your wounds. There are surprisingly a lot of plants and herbs that we have on Earth. Didn’t know that was possible.’ Luckily, Keith’s talking at least lightened the mood a bit. 

Lance nodded. This place indeed was a lot like Earth. Only the sand was blue and the lizards were very aggressive. And big. Some of them.

He needed to find Lotor, though. He was probably waiting somewhere. And there were two things terrible about this.

One: He didn’t know who to look for. Lotor hadn’t even told him what he looked like, only that he lived near the water close to a forest. Great.

Two: He had to find a way to get rid of Keith. He couldn’t know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heheheheheheehehee
> 
> (btw if u find any spelling/grammar mistakes in the story itself pls point it out to me thank u)
> 
> #notnativestruggles


End file.
